Nicole spanks Anais
by damntohell
Summary: anais is in trouble with her mother this time.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole was in the mall shopping with Anais when they came to the toy store.

"Can I go in mommy?" Anais asked.

"No Anais, not right now, we have other stuff to do first. When were done I'll take you in" Nicole explained to Anais.

"But I don't want to wait" Anais pouted.

"Well you're going to have to, or we won't go there at all" Nicole said in a strict but not unfriendly tone.

"Fine" Anais said still pouting. Nicole did some more shopping, first in the food section, then the clothes section, and finally, the sports section.

"Why are we here mom?" Anais asked curious.

"Because your brothers need a new basketball net" Nicole explained looking for the right size net, which was taking a long time for Anais.

" _Screw it, she's taking too long"_ Anais thought to herself as she left the sports store in the mall and headed to the toy store. After a few minutes Nicole found the perfect net.

"What do you think of this one Anais?" Nicole asked noticing that her daughter wasn't there.

"Anais? Where are you?" Nicole asked looking around the store but couldn't find her. Nicole started to panic, until she remembered Anais wanted to go to the toy store in the mall.

"of course" Nicole said sprinting to the toy store. When she got there, she immediately spotted Anais.

"ANAIS" Nicole said annoyed at her daughter.

"Oh, hi mom" Anais said a bit worried.

"Don't hi mom me young lady. You're in a lot of trouble" Nicole said grabbing Anais by the arm and leaving both the toy store and the mall.

"But mom, you promised me a toy for when we were done" Anais whined.

"Yes, if you behaved. Which you didn't by running off like that. So now, not only are you not getting a toy, but your also in for it when we get home young lady" Nicole explained to Anais as they got to the car. Anais gulped at what Nicole said as she was buckled into her car seat. Nicole strapped herself in too and drove home.

(later, at home)

"Young lady, do you have any idea how worried sick I was? I didn't know where you were" Nicole scold Anais who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry mom, but you were taking too long, and I really wanted that new daisy the donkey toy" Anais defended herself.

"It doesn't matter how long I take, you do as your told and wait. Do you realize that someone could have made off with you" Nicole explained upset.

"I'm sorry" Anais said defeated as that was all she could say at that point.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Your twin siblings already spanked you once each for this, and it seems you still haven't learned your lesson, so now, I'm going to make sure you do" Nicole explained sitting down next to Anais and placing the girl over her lap.

"Mommy no, I don't want this" Anais said scared.

"Well to bad, cause you're getting it" Nicole said lifting up her daughters dress and pulling her panties down. Nicole then started to spank Anais bare butt.

"Ouch, mommy that hurts" Anais complained as her butt was being spanked by Nicole.

"As it should" Nicole said giving Anais a good 8 spanks. After another 8, Nicole finished with Anais crying over her lap.

"Now to the corner with you. And if you rub or turn your face away from the corner, its back over my lap for you" Nicole explained as Anais headed to corner subbing with her hands on her head.

(10 minutes later)

"Okay Anais, you can come out" Nicole said, and Anais immediately ran to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry mommy" Anais cried into Nicole chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, I forgive you. I just want you to before careful from now on, and not do dangerous stuff like before, okay?" Nicole explained and asked.

"Yes mommy, I promise to never run off like that again. I love you" Anais said calming down.

"I love you too hunny bunny, a lot" Nicole said continuing to hug Anais tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Having finished up there comfort session. Nicole and anais walked out the bathroom and started to shop more. They shopped for another hour before deciding to head home.

"i think thats enough for today anais" nicole told her daughter.

"yeah your probably right" anais said as she and nicole headed to the parking lot. They found there car, got in.

"owie" anais said standing back up from sitting in the passenger seat.

"whats wrong sweety?" nicole asked concerned.

"i think you spanked me to hard, I cant sit down" anais explained.

"i see. Well I dont normal give lotion until bedtime. Plus even if I did decided to give it to you now, you want you red bare butt on display for people to see while I applied lotion and then staying bare for 5 minutes for it to kick in?" nicole explained and asked.

"good point. So what do it do?" anais asked.

"i think I have a spare pillow in the trunk. You can sit of that." nicole explained getting the spare pillow form the trunk and giving to anais to use. Anais placed in on the passenger seat before sitting down.

"aw, much better. Thanks mom" anais said.

"no problem baby" nicole said as she started her car and started to drive home.

 **More to be added in less then a day.**


End file.
